The Harem Necklace
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Sarutobi gives Naruto a special necklace with a strange powers but that not the only thing he gives as a new journey begins for Naruto and many others. NarutoXKonanXHarem, PeinXShizune, KakuzuXTsunade
1. Chapter 1

**The Harem Necklace**

**I don't own anyone but my own OC.**

**Chapter One-The Necklace and the Request**

**In the village hidden in the leaves.**

The second part of the exam was over and Naruto was the winner of his match. But Sarutobi knew Naruto dream was coming true one step at a time.

After the part of the exam was done and everyone was about to go back, but Sarutobi call out Naruto name, the young went over to the old Hokage. "Yeah what is it old man?" Naruto asked, Sarutobi as the old Hokage chuckle and had something behind his back.

"Hey old man what that behind you?" Naruto wonder

Sarutobi show Naruto what he was hiding as he around Naruto neck, a small necklace with a blue jewel in the shape of a star. "Hey old man what is this why are you giving this to me?"

"That necklace belongs to your mother and father, Naruto I think it's time for you to have your family keep safe." Sarutobi smiled "My mother and father." The young ninja just frown "What wrong Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shook his head "It's nothing it just out of the blue you gave this to me. I'm happy I have something of my mother and father to remember them but…I never knew what they look like."

Sarutobi nod his head "Come with me then Naruto-kun."

Naruto follow Sarutobi to the bottom floor of the tower, to a secret room. Once the two enter the room Naruto saw many items and gear within the room, many scroll and other items were everywhere in the room. Sarutobi grab a small blue box and gave it to Naruto, as he also gave him two other boxes a red one and a green one.

"The blue box has everything about your father and mother, the red box tells you about your necklace and the green one is a list of bloodline. You'll be surprise to see how many people are relation to one another here." Sarutobi smiled.

"Thanks old man well I better be going and train harder for the next exams." Naruto chuckle

"Naruto that won't be needed, we were removing you from the exams for a special reason."

"Huh what why?" a big question mark appear on Naruto head.

"I have a special mission for you before the end of this month." Sarutobi smiled "I think you'll love it."

"A big mission huh, Well I hope it bring me closer being Hokage." Naruto walked off home.

**Naruto apartment**

Naruto first open the blue box and found a family picture of Naruto mother and father, as behind the two was an old man with long white hair. He was funny looking old man, Naruto thought it was his grandfather on his father side and then he saw a young beautiful woman with blonde hair with a huge breasts. Naruto think that was his grandmother or his big sister.

Then Naruto pick up a picture of Naruto as a baby being hold by his mother as he was just born, but something was up why his hair dark orange then in the next picture the same picture Naruto had yellow hair. But something was strange about the picture the first one with Naruto with orange hair didn't have the whisker then the other picture he had yellow hair with whiskers. Something was up something strange was going on here, for now Naruto didn't pay no mind to the picture.

Then Naruto open the red box as he open it blue smoke come out and cover Naruto face, he cough a lot and wave the smoke out from his face. As suddenly he didn't notices but the necklace glow blight blue but then dim down.

"The Harem Necklace huh what a strange name for a necklace?" He spoke

_The Harem Necklace, a necklace with power of love locked within its core. This necklace is use for a fail safe helping the last member of every given clan. Hope in their clan giving them double strength and speed able to rebuild their clan. This is use by male or female of any clan._

_This necklace was creation by Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze._

"Wow didn't think mom and dad would make such a thing like this? So this thing will help me get a girlfriend huh?" Naruto then looked down at who wrote the note.

"Written by Kaku…hmm the rest of the name is ink out how strange?"

Then Naruto open the green box and found a lot of books about everyone within the village from name A through Z.

Naruto first pick the name go by D. he found a file about a person by the name of Deidara. Looking at the picture of Deidara he look like Ino but as a boy, could be her big brother he thought but then he saw Deidara was S-rank missing ninja. His crimes were three things.

One was Bomb many countries within the land of rock and fire, second crime was numerous assassination in the grass country and village hidden in the water fall. And his third final crime was unknown.

"Wow he guy is really something, good thing I never met him." Naruto smirk and picked up another file about a S-class missing ninja.

"Itachi Uchiha." Naruto said "Whoa so he Sasuke brother, he look a like, like Sasuke." Naruto read the files that Third Hokage put there. Naruto starting to think he did the Third Hokage gave these boxes to him by no mistake he wanted Naruto to know something but what?

Then Naruto read Itachi mission and secret mission files.

Naruto didn't say anything only he just made a growl noise and move on to the next file.

"Orochimaru?"

**Few weeks later**

Naruto haven't left his house within three weeks he was reading file after file about everything and everyone within the village. Reading Kakashi, files knowing why he always wears that mask.

The reason why Kakashi wears his mask all the time, because he looks like his father who brought shame to his family name, by killing himself in front of Kakashi when he was young. The guilt of killing two people from the hidden sand, who were the mother and father of a boy by the name of, Sasori.

Naruto felt bad for his sensei knowing why he always wears that mask to cover his face, he decided to think of a way to get Kakashi to show his face for once. Then he read Rock Lee files his mother died giving him childbirth born with a special bloodline not by any jutsu at all but taijutsu, and this Might Guy was his uncle who took of him when Lee was born but soon after Lee was three. Guy knew Lee was old enough too looked after himself which was true.

Naruto think he gain a new friend all of a suddenly for no reason. After he read Lee files then when he read the Hyuga files. There was a lot he under cover but he decided to keep his mouth close about it for now.

But Naruto found the old files about him, his name was mark off the list but his last name was Uchiha. He looked like a older version of Sasuke with Itachi eyes.

After being in his house for three weeks, Naruto got hungry he left his home for Ramen he put all the files and the boxes under his bed he put a seal on the boxes to keep anyone from finding them. He locked his apartment door and left.

When he came to his favorite place to eat Ramen, he saw Kakashi was there about to order a Ramen.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei." Naruto yelled his sensei name.

"Oh Naruto, been awhile haven't it three weeks where were you?"

"Home training…and reading some…books."

"What kind of books?" Kakashi chuckle as Naruto blush "Not those books Sensei!"

"My bad, Naruto." Kakashi laughed

"It ok Sensei." Naruto chuckle as the enjoy their order of Ramen "Hey Kakashi-sensei."

"Yeah?"

"Can I see your face?"

"Why?" Kakashi wonder

"Nothing just never see what you look like under the mask?"

"I don't like my face." Kakashi sighs "It a nasty scar of my childhood."

Naruto then said with a smirk "Your father shame."

Kakashi eyes widen shock just before Naruto was about to finish the rest of his Ramen. Kakashi grab Naruto and drag him away after paying for the Ramen.

Kakashi took Naruto away far away somewhere quiet to have their little talk.

"Ok Naruto talk how did you know about my past?"

"I read them up on a file."

"Where is this file?" The copy ninja asked his student.

"Um I'm not telling you." Naruto chuckle "I can't those files were given to me by old Hokage."

"So Lord Hokage gave them to you huh? I don't why would he do that but I guess he has his reason then? What else you know about me Naruto?" Kakashi cross his arms.

"Well your best friend gave you that Sharingan. My father was your sensei and your killed himself in front of you."

Kakashi sweat dropped "Ok you know way too much about my past kid. Where are those files so we can burn them."

"What no! most of those files has my mother and father information I need to know my bloodline."

"Fine you can keep those files but everything else we burn ok."

"Sure thing." Naruto smiled

Kakashi and Naruto burn the repost about, Kakashi the history of the great war and the Uchiha birth and death. But Naruto kept a secret file about Itachi he think, Sasuke needs to know why his brother slaughter his own clan. As the last he needed to know.

"Wait Naruto what are those files?"

"S-rank rouge ninja's why you ask?"

"Keep those we might need them just burn the dark secret about the clans." Kakashi spoke while Naruto was tossing the files in the fireplace.

"Kakashi-sensei." The young spoke

"Yeah Naruto what is it?"

"Was my hair yellow when I was born?"

"Yeah why?"

"I found a picture of me with dark orange hair."

"Might have been a mess with the camera when they took it, Naruto."

"Yeah I guess?"

"_So Naruto found the picture of his family well that good for him." _Kakashi thought with a smiled under his mask.

**Four days later**

Staying on top of the four Hokage head statue, Naruto was looking at the pictures of his family. Thinking to himself why was his hair was a different color when he was born? He know the fourth was his Father was it a birth effect or something else?

Then Naruto looked at the other snap shot pictures of his father and mother before he was born. It seems the two were hanging with that Anko woman who freaks Naruto out. And also they hang out with the old guy who he thinks is his grandfather?

Naruto then saw Anko down below, on top of the Third Hokage office building, staring at the fourth Hokage statue with a frown on her face. Wondering why was she so sad by staring at the statue.

Naruto was looking at her from head to toe, she was beautiful and hot. She was really cute as Naruto was studying her, he remember reading Orochimaru files about her, he was her sensei way back then but he betray her and gave her the curse mark.

She was hurt and used. Naruto could feel her pain he was alone when he was child he never knew his family until now, seeing the picture of the fourth hokage and his mother always hang out with Anko. Naruto think she was like a big sister to him or something like that.

Naruto proof away and appeared behind Anko and call her name which made her jump.

"Sorry about that didn't mean to scare you." Naruto sweat dropped

"Oh it you what are you doing kid?"

"I could you the same thing I was on top of the fourth head and saw you, you looked down why so down?"

Anko sighs "Because I keep looking at the fourth hokage, it me remind me when we uses to hang out all the time. Me, Kushina and Minato."

"So you were friend with my old man then?" Naruto glare at Anko as she glare back.

"Yeah he was my boy and Kushina was his wife." Naruto face turn white as his body went numb "Said what?!"

"Yeah you heard me." Anko smiled as he wrapped her left arm around Naruto neck. "I was your dad girlfriend kid." The young ninja face turn face not from blushing but having the lack of air.

"Need…air…please…" Naruto gasping for air.

Anko let him go while sweat dropping "Sorry kid so I need you have Minato necklace."

"Yeah they gave it to me." Then suddenly Anko got close to Naruto face the young ninja back away a bit but Anko got closer and close each step he back away. Until he was corner Anko then grin her teeth and grab him by the neck of his jacket "Come on let have fun."

The two ninja proof away as Sarutobi was watching from his crystal ball "I see Anko was the first one. The necklace is working alright this good."

Then Kakashi came too the room "Lord Hokage may I speak with you."

"Of course Kakashi what is it?"

"You gave Naruto the files about everyone and everything in this village."

"Oh I did, oh my I forgot what box I put those papers." Sarutobi looked the other way while sweat dropping acting dumb but Kakashi saw right through him.

"You wanted Naruto to find out the true didn't you?"

"Well he not going to be a kid forever you know."

"That true."

"And the necklace I gave him seems to be working he and Anko are having a great time."

Kakashi quickly went over the dusk "Where?"

"Naruto buying her dumplings for dinner." Sarutobi smiled

"Oh…that nice." Kakashi sweat dropped "So what you going to do to Naruto?"

"Well he no longer part of the exam I have a special mission for him."

"Which is?" Kakashi glare at Sarutobi

"To bring back Tsunade I have a feeling something bad is going to happen and I want Tsunade to be here before this happens we have two weeks left. Naruto will be leaving tomorrow in search for Tsunade."

"Who is going with him?"

"I have sent one to be his guardian."

"Who?"

"That top secret who is his guardian is." Sarutobi inform Kakashi.

"I understand. Well looky here the kid and Anko are out cold."

Sarutobi and Kakashi watches from the crystal ball, both Naruto and Anko were asleep. Anko had four dumplings in her left hand and Naruto in her right as he was sleeping on her chest.

"Yeah tomorrow Naruto your journey begins." Sarutobi chuckle

**Elsewhere at a unknown location**

A man wearing a black coat with red clouds. His hair was dark orange his eyes were gray but had a strange unusual looked in them, he wore a headband on his head. As he was looking at a picture of Kushina holding Naruto with Naruto having dark orange hair, Liked the man who was looking at the picture then a voice spoke. The man put the picture in his pocket he turn around to see the beautiful woman with dark blue hair who was his partner.

"Pein, Itachi is missing." She spoke

"Really where did he go to?" Pein rise an eyebrow

"Zetsu saw him leaving for the fire country alone." The woman said

"I see I'm going after him, Konan you stay and keep everything under control." Konan nod her head as Pein proof away.

Elsewhere Itachi Uchiha, made his way to the fire country. He made a stop at a small town as it was night everyone was asleep in town, Itachi rest down on a building with his eyes close shut. But he reopen them so he spoke "What is it Leader-san?"

"Where are going Uchiha?"

"I have orders to meet a young ninja here."

"Under who orders?"

"The Hokage." Itachi smiled

"Still with Konoha I see."

"No I'm not but I am still under the orders of the Third Hokage."

"So you're betraying the Akatsuki then?"

"Seem so."

"…."

"Kill me if you want too leader-san."

"No that would be a waste of my time." Pein said as Itachi chuckle "So be it."

Pein rest his back on the wall with Itachi as he close his eyes "So who the ninja your waiting for?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi looked up at the stars

Then a small smiled appear on Pein, face as this was the first time Itachi he saw leader-san. Smiled and chuckle which confuse the Uchiha but only for a little while. The two Akatsuki rest on the wall that night as Itachi asked Pein a question.

"So how do you know Naruto-kun?"

"His blood is my blood."

"I see…"

This new journey is about to begin for both Naruto and Itachi, Pein for what new thing will come and well everything go good and well?

**Next Time-Meet my Pain**

**The necklace gives off a powerful smell only to female, it kind of like a strong mating smell so yeah it only works on female from 12-50 of age. But it works on those who have a strong link with Naruto, meaning if they hate him or like him in secret. It won't work on Hinata because everyone knows she want to fuck Naruto hahahaha.**

**As you can see it work on Anko since she was Minato lover and Minato blood in Naruto.**

**For Pein which part of Naruto family he will be role as?**

**Uncle-Kushina big brother**

**Second father (in secret)**

**Cousin**

**The Main Pairing are?**

**NarutoXAnko-1**

**NarutoXKonan-0**

**PeinXShizune-0**

**PeinXKonan**

**ItachiXKurenai**

**KakuzuXTsunade-Going to happen**

**This story will replace War of Ninja this story will be dark but much later on.**

**Pein and Itachi will team up to help Naruto find Tsunade and Shizune so yeah they won't fight Orochimaru because his arm didn't get seal away yet. Kakuzu will appear on the next chapter coming across Pein and Itachi to tell them something importation**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Harem Necklace**

**I don't own anyone but my own OC.**

**Chapter Two -Meet my Pain**

**Hello everyone Pein will be Naruto Uncle the story will show how and why their relation to one another and yes, Naruto will have a new looked and new eyes. But in the next chapter real soon.**

**The Main Pairing-**

**NarutoXKonan-Is the Winner but still be a harem pairing also.**

**PeinXShizune-Will happen**

**ItachiXKurenai-Will Happen**

**KakuzuXTsunade-Going to happen**

**And now here chapter two**

**The next day in the village, hidden in the leaves in Sarutobi Offices.**

Naruto came inside Sarutobi office as ordered for a mission while everyone is busy with the exams.

"Yo old man so what is this mission you wanted to give me?" Naruto smirk with joy he got a big mission while everyone was training for the finals, but he didn't care.

"Yes you need to be your informer at this spot." Sarutobi show Naruto a map to the check point where he will meet Itachi.

"Ok then so what my mission then?"

"Your informer will fill you in once your arrive, Naruto." Sarutobi smiled "Don't worry if everything goes right you'll return before the finals Naruto-kun."

"Right thanks old man." Naruto soon left the room; Sarutobi just relaxes in his chair and thought to himself.

"_He's in good hands I know it, I shall awake your return Naruto-kun."_

**Few hours later at a small town**

Naruto made it on his own to the checkpoint to meet his informer who will help him on this mission. Not knowing who his informer is Naruto wonder around the small town, enjoying the view and meeting a lot of nice people of the small town.

But then while Naruto was about to buy something nice for Sarutobi and Anko. A voice spoke to him from behind, wanting to know who was behind him he turned around. To see who was there but when the boy turned around he shock to see them.

Itachi Uchiha, was his informer but who was the second person with him, he look like Naruto but older much older around his 30's or early 40 not sure of his age but he was young. His hair was dark orange his eyes were gray but had a very unusual looked into them. As both of them wore black coats around their sides, since they are in the fire country and didn't want to draw any trouble.

"Itachi Uchiha you're my informer?" Naruto frown at first but then grin "Man I must be lucky then?"

"I see that Sarutobi told you then." Naruto lie by nodding his head that Sarutobi didn't tell him at all.

"So this guy Itachi-san?" Naruto wonder as Pein and Naruto stare at each other.

"This…" Itachi was about to call Pein leader-san but Pein spoke for himself "I am Pein Fuma, hello Naruto it been awhile I haven't seen you since you was born." Pein then stare at Naruto as Naruto face turned white as a ghost as the young ninja said with a confuse voice.

"You know me how I…wait did you know my mother?" Pein his nod his head "Tell me how?"

"Maybe later Naruto-kun right now I need to inform you on your mission, let go somewhere more private." Pein and Naruto nodded as the two ninja's left the town, went to a water fall not so far from the town but far enough for them to have their meeting.

Itachi was sitting on rock, while Naruto was sitting on a rock beside Itachi and Pein was resting his back on a tree.

"Alright Uchiha tell me my orders then." Naruto said with a smiled

"Well from Sarutobi-san orders were to help you track down, and bring back Tsunade-sama back to the village hidden in the leaves, before the finals of the Chunin exams begin." Itachi said with his eyes close. But he reopens them and spoke again "This is no easy mission, Naruto-kun."

"So how old is she then?" Naruto asked

"She should be about 51 year ago." Itachi said while tapping his right pointing finger on his chin.

"So she old that shouldn't be a problem, for an old hang liked her." Naruto laughed as Itachi couldn't help but chuckle with Naruto laugh as Pein chuckle as well.

"Naruto, Tsunade isn't any normal old women. Naruto-kun do you remember the old seeing a picture of a woman in your family picture?"

Naruto thought for a moment "Yeah she was young and beautiful."

Itachi explain to Naruto about Tsunade jutsu that make her young and her…money problem. But then it Naruto he remember reading Tsunade files, he remember she was his God-Mother.

"Now do you understand, she only came back that one time because you were born, but then after that she left again." Itachi sighs and sweat drop "The true was she wanted some money to borrow from Minato and Kushina."

"I see." Both Pein and Naruto sweat drop "So my God-Mother is greedy for money?"

"But anyway we have to find her and bring her back, trust me on this Naruto-kun. She is one of the most powerful females you will ever face in your life because-

Before Itachi was about to finish a new voice spoken from the shadow "She is the granddaughter of the First Hokage."

All eyes looked to the right of Pein, to see Kakuzu walked out from the shadow, to see him not wearing his Akatsuki outfit. He was only wearing his black shirt and dark pants; he still wore his mask over his face.

"Kakuzu what are you doing here?" Itachi asked

"Well I heard from Konan that Itachi went missing. So I left and went out to search for your body if you were dead. I could have made good money off you, but I see you're still alive with Leader-san." Kakuzu chuckle "I also came to tell leader and the kid something."

"So what the news then?" Pein asked

"Well I heard from someone people, while I was hunting that Tsunade, was here in the land of fire very close to this location. There be many bounty on her from many people she owns a lot of money." Kakuzu sighs then spoke again "Didn't think the granddaughter of the first Hokage is a greedy Princess."

"So you plan to hunt her down?" Pein asked

"So not really first I want to see if she worth it of the bounty like her grandfather, his heart was a great help to me. One of the best ones I had in my years." Kakuzu pat his chest and chuckle then looked at Naruto and then at Pein.

"Pein is this your nephew you was talking about?" Kakuzu said as then Naruto eyes grew in shock as Pein smiled and said "Yeah that him. That Kushina-chan kid my nephew, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Y-Y-You're my uncle…that would explain…was I born with hair like yours?!" Naruto yelled

"Yes did but after Minato seal that demon inside your soul, he seal your bloodline with it also your hair change its color to yellow. Born with your mother eyes my eyes, but your eyes were seal and change to your father eyes, Naruto." Pein then point his finger at him "Laid within your soul is not only the nine tailed fox but the bloodline of our clan."

Kakuzu notices the necklace around, Naruto neck as he then spoke and point at the necklace.

"Hey that necklace I see you're wearing the harem necklace." Kakuzu walked closer to Naruto and stare at it "Yeah that necklace I wrote about it in one of those old books Minato let me use."

"You knew my father?" Naruto asked the old ninja "Yeah I did few years back, Pein and I help Kushina and Minato in secret, I was one of the maker of that necklace."

"Why would you help my mother and father, you killed the first Hokage and you're a rouge ninja all of you are." Naruto said while glaring at everyone.

"I killed the first Hokage under orders from…my boss." Kakuzu cross his arms "And second I was the one who was your mother sensei in secret in a way I was kind of her father. Both Pein and Kushina were born together but during the war when they were young. Pein lost Kushina and never saw her again until Pein join the Akatsuki."

"What happen to my mother then?"

Kakuzu pause at first then spoke once more "I found her wounded she lost her memory of her family because of the war, I took care of her for a few years before I took her to the land of whirlpool. Years later I heard she went to Konoha and met Minato that when I took Pein to meet with his baby sister and well the rest is history kid."

"Wow." Were the only words that came from Naruto mouth "Man I feel funny?" Naruto suddenly past out from all that unknown information, Pein went over to Naruto checking to see if he was ok and the boy was it just he was in great shock at all.

"We'll search for Tsunade while, Naruto-kun is resting." Itachi said as Kakuzu picked up Naruto and said "You guys go ahead I'll look after the young soul."

Both Pein and Itachi disappear as Kakuzu went back to the small town and pay a room for Naruto to rest in, once inside the hotel room. Kakuzu put Naruto in the bed as he went over to the desk and took out a suitcase and start courting his money.

While courting his money, he looked at Naruto necklace and remembers Kushina words to him.

"_Kakuzu-san…thank you…sensei ever though your greedy you have a kind heart…heart's."_

Kakuzu chuckle and shook his head "Yeah I know…Kushina-chan." Kakuzu looked at Naruto and spoke again "Looks like I will take care of your son, like I took care of you I made you tough and strong. You become a tomboy to a beautiful woman I will make sure to turn this brat into one hell of a fighter." Kakuzu chuckle again "I hope you has the heart to take my training like you did."

**Next time-The Hunt is on**

**Hey everyone sorry about making this chapter short.**

**What up coming battles would you love to see?**

**Kakuzu vs. Tsunade-(Revenge for her grandfather)**

**Pein vs. Kabuto or Kakuzu vs.Kabuto-(Medic ninja vs. medic ninja)**

**Naruto vs. Zaku or Naruto vs. Dosu **

**Well that it later everyone.**


End file.
